toontown_corporate_clashfandomcom-20200213-history
The Senior Vice President
The Senior Vice President The Senior Vice President, (commonly referred to as the V.P) is available to fight once a toon has completed their Sellbot disguise, assembled out of Cog parts from the Sellbot Factory. The battle is composed of 3 rounds. 2 of these rounds are Cog battles, and 1 final battle where Toons push the V.P. off the side of the tower with pies from the captured shopkeeper. The first Cog battle places the toons up against normal Sellbot Cogs, while the second Cog battle pits the toons against higher levelled Skelecog Sellbot Cogs. The reward for defeating the V.P is SOS Cards. The Tier System Similar to the tier system for the C.J. and the C.E.O. that existed in Toontown Online, all bosses now have an enhanced version of the system to increase the difficulty for groups of toons that have progressed to higher suits levels. Higher tiers will spawn higher leveled cogs, decrease the amount of pies that are available to hold during the final round, and give more SOS card rewards at the end of the V.P. battle. Calculating Tiers To calculate what tier of a VP you have, first add together the total tier of the suits your group has. For example, if a group of 4 Telemarketers, 2 Name Droppers a Two-Face and a Mr Hollywood went into the elevator, this add up the total sum of the group to be 28. (2+2+2+2+3+3+6+8) Then, take the total sum of the Toons suits, in this case 28 and divide it by the total amount of Toons in the boss which is 8 '''for a standard V.P, but can be less. Our final value to find our tier is '''28 divided by 8 '''which is '''3.5. You then take this final number to determine what tier you are in. The suit average will always round up. In this case, a 3.5 rounds up to 4. Tiers Note - The pie limit acts similar to the evidence limit in C.Js. Toons can grab more when you restock at the cage. For the above example, our value being 4 means we are in a tier 2 VP and will receive 2 SOS cards for the Shopkeeper Toons rescued, the VP will spawn up to level 13s and Toons will only receive 50 pies every time Toons touch the cage the Shopkeeper is held in. The Pie Round During the final round, as the Toons push the V.P lower down the ramp, the damage the V.P. does increases. In order to do so, a Toon must land a pie inside the of the V.P when he opens the shaft, if this is executed correctly, the V.P will make a horn-like noise and stars will appear over his head, indicating he is 'stunned'. While stunned Toons can push the V.P back by throwing pies at the V.P's body and chest. Seeing a yellow colored "SPLAT" indicates to the player the pie successfully hit the VP. The V.P cannot attack Toons when it is stunned. While trying to stun the V.P, it can do various attacks to Toons including: 1. Gear Shower-''' Affects all Toons close enough to the V.P. This attack is indicated by the V.P spinning around. Toons close to the V.P, in front and behind, can back up in time to be out of range of the gears. 2. 'Large Gears-' The V.P targets one Toon, which is indicated by the V.P facing and staring directly at the Toon it is targeting, then launches large gears at them. The Toon can jump or simply move from the spot it was targeted in, as the V.P will not follow the Toon. 3. 'Jump-' This affects all Toons in battle, regardless of how near or far they are from the VP. Toons need to have impeccable timing to avoid this attack, and must jump when the V.P lands from his jump. NOTE: DAMAGE VALUES VARY DEPENDING ON HOW CLOSE THE V.P IS TO BEING DEFEATED. The closer to the ledge the V.P is, more damage is inflicted on the Toon(s). So, as the V.P get's closer to the ledge, his attacks become stronger. '''Tips for Defeating the V.P. 1.When restocking pies, always walk backwards. This way you can watch the V.P jump and ensure correct timing. 2. Gear Shower now effects Toons on all sides of the V.P. so make sure to keep a distance! 3. The V.P. has invincibility during the time of his jumps. 4.After the V.P. is down the ramp, Toons can get approximately 2-3 pies per Toon before he is unstunned- depending on if 4 to 5 Toons are throwing pies. 5.Jump when the V.P. is in the air, and is about to land to the ground. Category:SOS Cards